


Graduation

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Flufftober 2019 [13]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flufftober, Starfleet Academy, Stargazer era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Beverly Graduates





	Graduation

**Author's Note:**

> Today is #BevCrusherDay!

Beverly shifted her weight from one foot to the other nervously as she waited with the other Academy graduates for her walk across the stage. Of course, her studies were far from over – she still had medical school and internships before she officially was actually a serving member of Starfleet, but at least she would now hold the rank of Ensign. She glanced over to where her boyfriend was sitting next to their two best friends, but her eyes didn’t meet his blue ones. Instead, she focussed on the warm hazel eyes of the man sitting next to him. Jean-Luc flashed Beverly a smile, and she grinned back. Suddenly, she wasn’t nervous anymore.


End file.
